That Was Then This Is Now
by SodasGurl
Summary: Sorry for the LONG wait Mark gets out of jail. He finaly meets a girl but what happend when he runs into an old Friend. Chapter 12 is FINALLY up
1. Default Chapter

OK this isn't The Outsiders its That Was Then This Is Now but there arnt any stories for it so I decided to write one S.E. Hinton owns all the cast except for Rina I put myself in this one B/C I didn't want to make someone up. Please Review and tell me if I should continue.  
  
  
Summery: Its Been a few months since Mark has gotten out of Jail and he met a girl.  
  
Mark walked down the street away from Bryon's house. He had gone over there to talk to him about their last visit when he was in jail. Mark was angry he didn't know what he was saying. He wanted to make things right between him and his former best friend.   
  
Mark had gotten almost to the bookstore where he used to tease M&M for not looking through he skin magazines when he saw Cathy and Ponyboy. He was about to go talk to them when Pony leaned in and kissed Cathy and he decided against it.  
  
"Damn a lot has been going on since I got hauled in." Mark said quietly to himself. He should have been watching where he was going because the next thing he knew he was on the ground with papers flying all over the place. He had run into a girl who was on her way home from the high school.   
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you I wasn't watching where I was going." She said picking up her books and papers that had fallen out of her hands.  
  
"Its ok its my fault." Mark replied picking up some papers that had fallen behind him. He turned around to pick up a piece of paper and when he did he bumped heads with the girl.  
  
"Oh sorry" They said at the same time and started laughing.   
  
"I'm Mark." Mark said holding out his hand for hers to help her up.  
  
"Hi I'm Sabrina" She said taking his hand "I just moved here." She was really pretty with deep green eyes and long red hair.  
  
"Where do you live?" Marked asked he couldn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"Just a few blocks that way." She replied pointing behind him.  
  
"Mind if I walk you home and help you carry those books?" He asked starting to take the books from her before she ever answered.  
  
"Sure, I guess so." She said handing him some books and they started off towards her house talking.  
  
  
OK I know it sux but please review Should I continue yes or no? Peace 


	2. Bryon

OK S.E. Hinton owns everyone but Rina. I'm her so I own me. Ok next chapter by popular demand kinda with my 4 reviews:) Sorry its so short the next one will be longer.  
  
  
Mark and Sabrina walked to her house Talking about her life and why she moved here and about Mark's life and why he was in Jail. Sabrina was listening to Mark get out his emotions when they got to her house.  
  
"Well here we are. Thanks for helping me. I'm kind of afraid to walk around here by myself I don't know my way around yet." Rina said taking her books from Mark.  
  
"Your welcome I know what you mean this is kinda a bad neighborhood." Mark said looking around. "Would you like to go get something to eat later on maybe I can show you around."  
  
"Sure that would be great, Where can we meet?" Rina asked putting her books right inside the house on the side table.  
  
"How about I pick you up so you don't have to wait anywhere by yourself." Mark asked   
  
"Sure That would be great. I'll see you later around 6?"   
  
"6 is great see you then" He said and walked back down the street. "All right I got a date."  
  
Mark was walking down the street wondering where he was going to stay when he ran into another person. (I know 2 people in one day) He looked up at the boy he had run into.  
  
"Bryon?"  
  
  
  
OK should Bryon be happy to see him or upset or what R&R please I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	3. Mark's thoughts

OK I like the way someone said this I don't remember who but I didn't come up with this someone else did. Ok here goes. I own everything and its raining hobbits and Brittany Spears can sing ( Ok S.E. Hinton owns everyone but Sabrina..  
  
  
  
Mark looked up at Bryon who just stood there.  
  
"Bryon how ya been buddy?" Mark asked hoping Bryon wasn't mad at him for the way he acted last time they had seen each other.  
  
"Mark, I've been fine. What are you doing here?" Bryon asked not putting any expression in his voice. He was happy to see him but he didn't know if he could forgive him for how he acted.  
  
"I came to find you to apologize for the way I acted last time we saw each other. I was a jerk and I didn't mean to be I was upset that you had called the cops on me. You know I would have stopped if you had asked me to." Mark was begging by this time. He really didn't mean to talk to Bryon like he did but he was mad.  
  
"I want to believe you but I just done know if I can trust you anymore. I'm sorry Mark but I have to go now." Bryon said as he walked past Mark and sown the street.  
  
If Charlie had been here he would know what to do. Charlie had seen Bryon and Mark overcome every thing life had thrown at them. But now no one could help them or at least they thought no one could.  
  
Mark was still thinking about his run in with Bryon when he went to pick up Sabrina.  
  
"Hey Mark its good to see you again." Sabrina said walking out the door and locking it behind her. When she turned around she noticed mark wasn't paying attention. "Mark what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh its nothing I just ran into my best friend today and he hates me now. But I still want to show you around." He changed the subject quickly hoping she still wanted to go.  
  
"Ok we can still go but as long as you promise to tell me what's bothering you. I don't want you upset all night you wont have any fun." She replied looking him in the eyes.  
  
"I guess I could tell you what happened between me and Bryon if you really want to hear about it."  
  
"Of cores I do maybe I can try to help." Sabrina said smiling.  
  
"Well it all began…"  
  
  
  
Ok That's it for now I'm trying to update everything so I don't know how good anything will turn out. Please R&R and if you have any ideas for what should happen please let me know.  
  
Peace 


	4. showing Rina around town and finding a p...

OK I don't own anyone but Sabrina and I know I say this every time but I kinda have to at least I think I have to. I don't know I'm just gonna get to the story now and stop wasting your time. ( Oh and don't forget to R&R I write better if I get good reviews. Flames are ok it helps me figure out what I'm doing wrong. And this chapter is short I'm sorry.  
  
  
  
"Wow sounds like you two were good friends before all this happened." Sabrina said after Mark had finished his story.  
  
"Yea we were like brothers. If only I hadn't gotten into selling those drugs we would still be that way." Mark replied remembering how Bryon had acted when he found out about the drugs and M&M.  
  
"I'm sorry Mark If there's any way I can help please let me know. I mean it's the least I could do after you offering to show me around town. She reached over and grabbed Marks hand carefully not knowing if he would pull away or not. When he wrapped his fingers around her hand in return she knew it was ok.  
  
They spent a few hours walking around town talking and laughing. Mark was feeling a little better but he was still worried about Bryon. When they got back to Sabrina's house she invited him inside to have a drink. She lived alone since her parents died. Mark had found that out when he had walked her home that first day.  
  
"Hey Mark where are you living? I mean I know you used to live with Bryon but where are you staying now?" Sabrina asked handing him a glass of water.  
  
"I guess I'm staying on the streets until Bryon can forgive me. If he ever does." Mark looked down at his feet and sighed. Maybe he did screw up but at least he was trying to make things better.  
  
"Oh Mark your not gonna stay out on the streets I wont have it. You can stay here as long as you want. You can have my parents old room." Sabrina replied She didn't mind him staying there as long as he didn't make any kind of move on her. They did just meet. And its not like they are sleeping together or anything. She just didn't want him out on the streets. He said no at first but she finally talked him into it.  
  
  
  
OK next chapter will be up soon I hope I know the chapters aren't very good but I'm having trouble thinking of Ideas and if you would be so kind as to Review and help I would really appreciate it. Thanx  
  
Peace 


	5. Running into Bryon

OK chapter five Thanx to everyone who is reviewing and helping me out with ideas I really appreciate it. I only one Sabrina bla, bla, bla you all know. On to the story. Oh and the first paragraph might be confusing to who's POV it is. This is Sabrina's POV.  
  
  
  
The next day Mark was out trying to find a job. He had dropped out of school before he got sent to jail but Sabrina was still going. So during the day Mark would try to find work and Sabrina would begin going to school.  
  
Sabrina was walking down the hall looking at the little piece of paper in her hand trying to find her classroom. She heard someone laughing in front of her but by the time she could look up it was too late. Her papers flew all over the place and she franticly tried to gather them all together. Some one knelled down next to her and started helping her and she looked over at him.  
  
"Sorry about that I should have been watching where I was going." The boy said handing her one of her textbooks and smiling. He extended a hand to her to help her up.  
  
"I'm Bryon Douglas. If you need any help finding classes or something I can help."  
  
"Did you say your Bryon Douglas?" He nodded. Why did that name sound so familiar? Then she thought of it Mark.  
  
"Your Mark Jennings friend. Right?" Sabrina asked hoping she didn't mix him up with someone else.  
  
"How do you know Mark?" Bryon backed up a little.  
  
"He's staying at my house. He's really torn up about how he acted last time he saw you. He wants to talk to you but he cant ever get a hold of you." Sabrina replied looking into Bryon's eyes that were now in shock.  
  
"Mark really wants to talk to me? Last time I saw him he said he never wanted to see me again."  
  
"I know what he said but he didn't mean it. Would you at least talk to him? Please."  
  
"Fine I'll talk to him. But where can I meet up with him to talk?"  
  
"Come with me after school I'll take you right to him." Sabrina smiled. Maybe she could actually get them to be friends again.  
  
After school Bryon walked over to Sabrina's house with her and they talked about Mark and School the same kind of things her and Mark would talk about.  
  
"Mark I'm home!" Mark came out of his bedroom in a pair of boxers and looked at Bryn for a second before running back to his room to put on some clothes.  
  
"Bryon what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok that's it for now if you want to know what happened please review. Thanx  
  
peace 


	6. What happend

Ok I don't own anyone but Sabrina. Please R&R and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please let me know. If FF.net wont let you review then please E-Mail me now on to the story hope you all like it =) Oh and I know I said the story was going to be a romance so I'm adding a little in this chapter but not too much at first.  
  
  
  
"Bryon?" Mark stepped forward and paused looking at Bryon confused.  
  
"Hi Mark. How ya been?" Sabrina excused herself to her room to let them talk alone.  
  
"Rina wait what's he doing here?" Mark grabbed her arm gently turning her around  
  
"I invited him here I ran into him at school and told him you were here. You two talk I'll be in my room and please give it a chance." She smiled at him before continuing to her room. Mark watched her go with a look of surprise in his eyes then turned back to Bryon.  
  
"Well" Mark looked down at the floor.  
  
"Bryon I'm sorry." Mark looked back up at Bryon.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The way I acted last time you came to see me I was acting like an ass and I'm sorry." Mark turned away quickly this wasn't like him to apologize to someone for the way he acted. Bryon simply looked at him with no feeling whatsoever.  
  
"Why are you doing this Mark? Why did you have to come back here? What you did was wrong Mark I loved you like a brother and you acted like everything we had been through was nothing. I don't know if I can forgive you for that. I wish I could but I don't know if I can." Mark looked back up at Bryon in disbelief.  
  
"But Bryon. Why?" Mark wanted to just break down and cry but he couldn't.  
  
"Mark after you got thrown in jail I would have forgiven you if you had acted like you cared about what you did was doing to our friendship but you didn't."  
  
"Byron that was then..."  
  
"And this is now. Yea I've heard it before don't start again. Mark just stay away from me Maybe I'll forgive you in time but I don't know right now we'll have to see. But until then just stay away from me." Bryon turned his back and started to walk out the door when Sabrina came in.  
  
"Bryon wait please." Bryon turned to look at her and continued out the door. Sabrina turned back to Mark.  
  
"I'm so sorry mark I really thought that would work. I didn't mean to." She stopped when she saw a tear run down Marks cheek.  
  
"Its not your fault Rina it's mine if I hadn't acted the way I did everything would be fine." Sabrina walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.  
  
"Mark don't blame yourself for this it's not your fault. You were upset Bryon will realize that soon and he'll forgive you." Mark pulled back a little and looked at with a tear still in his eyes.  
  
"You really think so Rina?" She nodded and mark smiled.  
  
"Thanks Rina you've been a big help." She smiled and blushed a little. They stood there for a minute looking into each other's eyes and Sabrina leaned forward and kissed him gently and he returned it.  
  
"Hey looks like I walked in at a bad time I'll go." Mark turned around to find M&M standing in the doorway blushing.  
  
"Hey M&M what are you doing here?"  
  
"Is he a friend of yours?" Rina asked still in marks arms. M&M blushed again and mark smiled.  
  
"Yea he is at least I hope he still is after what I did." Mark looked over at M&M.  
  
"You know I can't stay mad at someone Mark." M&M smiled and mark patted him on the back.  
  
"Thanks buddy, but how did you know where I was at?"  
  
"Bryon told me I just passed him a few minutes ago" Mark grinned and turned back to Sabrina who cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh M&M this is Sabrina, Sabrina this is M&M." She smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Its nice to meet you." M&M blushed again and Sabrina figured he wasn't used to girls yet and he was still shy.  
  
"So I guess I'll just go and let you two get back to what you were doing I'm sorry I interrupted you guys. Bye Sabrina, Mark." M&M turned to leave and Mark smiled. He was back to his old self again, Simple, shy M&M.  
  
Mark turned to see Sabrina sitting on the couch. He went and sat next to her.  
  
"So where were we?" She smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.  
  
  
  
Ok I think that's my longest chapter so far. Don't worry its not going to be all mushy romance they are just kissing its not going to get any more involved for a while and everything will be ok with Bryon and mark just not right now B/C I don't know how I'm gonna do it yet. Oh and I do have plans for M&M so he's gonna be showing up every now and then So please R&R and tell me what you think of the story. Thanx Peace 


	7. the next morning

Ok I don't own anyone but Sabrina you all know but anyway on to the story =) oh and I went back and reread all my reviews, Soda and Two-Bit and some other people might be in this a little but as for Dally or Johnny this is taking place after they died. Sorry but I'll try to add as many people as I can think of places for. =) Ohhh and I have a way to put them in her for a little bit in this chapter so please review and I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
The next morning Mark was the first one up and was working on making breakfast for Sabrina. She came in wrapped in her robe and sat down slowly.  
  
"Mark?" she asked softly. He turned and looked at her smiling.  
  
"Yea Rina?" She looked up at him and tried to smile at his cheerfulness but failed.  
  
"About yesterday, you know when I kissed you." Mark turned back to the stove still smiling.  
  
"Yea what about it?" She lowered her head and sighed.  
  
"I don't know if I should have done that. I mean your living here with me and I don't want to get into any kind of relationship with a guy I'm living with how would I look?" mark turned and set the plate he was holding down in front of Sabrina, his smile had faded.  
  
"Do you mean you just kissed me and its not supposed to mean anything now?" She nodded slowly and mark sighed heavily.  
  
"Mark I'm sorry I." She began but Mark held up a hand to stop her  
  
"No you don't have to say anything Rina." She looked up at him and tried again.  
  
"Mark please just let me." He cut her off again.  
  
"I guess it was too much to hope that you might actually like me but no you had to hurt me just like everyone else I cared about." He got up and grabbed his coat before walking out of the house. Sabrina stood and ran after him but he pushed her away and continued down the street. He turned to look back at her and she caught a glimpse of a tear running down his cheek.  
  
Sabrina sighed softly and turned back to her house and went inside looking at the breakfast mark had made. Somehow he had found a way to cut the pancakes in to little heart shapes. She smiled slightly before breaking down in tears.  
  
"Oh great job Rina you blew it now." She told herself softly as she picked up one of the pancakes taking a small bite.  
  
Mark walked down the street trying to think of some place he could go just to get away then he thought of the perfect place. He continued down the street until he came to an older looking house. He slowly walked up the creaking steps and knocked on the door. A boy just a couple of years older than mark came to the door and starred in shock when he noticed it was mark.  
  
"Hey mark we haven't seen you in a while. What are you doing here?" The boy asked and Mark looked up and smiled softly happy to see a familiar face again.  
  
"Hey Sodapop I'm looking for Pony is he here?"  
  
  
  
OK stopping there sorry I haven't posted in a while but I was stuck. Please R&R and let me know what you think Thanx Peace 


	8. untitled for now

Hey me again I'm updating again Oh and one thing there is someone reviewing my stories as "Someone" If I could please get an E-Mail or something I would love to talk to you. You're my best reviewer and I don't have any way to get hold of you to thank you. So please check my profile and IM me or send me an E-Mail please. Thanx now on to the story this chapter is gonna be kinda short but I wanted to post the idea before I forgot.  
  
  
  
Soda nodded and let Mark inside.  
  
"Pony Marks here to see you!!" He called and Pony came out from his room.  
  
"Hey buddy how ya been?" Mark smiled as Pony reached out a hand for marks.  
  
"Not too good right now actually but I'll tell you about that later." Mark replied shaking Pony's hand in a firm, friendly handshake.  
  
"No why don't we talk about it now what's wrong?" mark sighed as he sat down on their couch.  
  
"Well the girl I was staying with, I thought she liked me. I mean I really like her but she kissed me last night and this morning she told me that it didn't mean anything and she didn't want to get involved." Pony listened carefully as Mark told the whole story.  
  
******** (Back at Sabrina's house)  
  
Sabrina was sitting on the couch still crying to herself when M&M cane and knocked on the door.  
  
"Its open." She called and M&M walked inside looking at her  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked softly when he saw she was crying. She looked up at him and laughed to herself.  
  
"I just told Mark that kiss yesterday didn't mean anything and he left. I don't know why I said it because it did mean something to me I was just afraid of getting hurt if it didn't work out." M&M sat next to her looking at his feet.  
  
"Maybe you should tell Mark that too. I mean I saw him a while ago and he seemed pretty upset." Sabrina looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Maybe I should."  
  
OK I'm just gonna stop there so please review =) Peace 


	9. untitiled for now again

Ok finally updating again sorry it took so long =) you all know who I own so on to the story. I got bored during biology and wrote this =)  
  
  
  
Sabrina walked slowly down the street towards the Curtis house. If mark was anywhere around that's where he would be.  
  
About halfway there she noticed a blue mustang following her. She tried walking faster and was relived when they turned a corner and she saw mark and a couple of other boys in the distance.  
  
Sabrina started to yell out his name when someone came up behind her and covered her mouth with a strong hand that smelled strongly of vodka.  
  
"Shhhh, don't worry girlie we wont hurt you, not unless you want us to." He laughed and Sabrina gasped as he spun her around and pressed his lips firmly against hers.  
  
"MARK!!" Sabrina yelled as the boy pulled away from her.  
  
Across the lot marks head snapped around and he broke into a run when he saw Sabrina, he was followed closely by Pony and Soda, the other boys he was with.  
  
A/N: Ok I suck at fight scenes so this is your chance to picture the fight in your mind I'm gonna pick up right after the fight.  
  
Sabrina's eyes fluttered open as she felt a hand run across her cheek.  
  
"Mark?" She tried to stand but her back was sore and she was leaning against a tree. She figured the person who attacked her had thrown her against it.  
  
"Yea kitten its me." Kitten was Marks nickname for Sabrina He was the only one who called her that and she smiled softly as he said it.  
  
Mark wrapped her arm around his neck and helped her to her feet.  
  
"Oh Mark I'm so glad to see you." She sighed softly as she rested her head on his chest. Mark smiled and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Don't worry kitten they wont bother you again I promise, Hey Soda, Pony can we go by your house to get cleaned up its closer than walking back to Rinas?" Soda nodded and put Sabrina's other arm around his neck, helping mark guide her back.  
  
  
  
Ok I'm gonna stop there sorry its not the best chapter but like I said I wrote it during biology and people kept watching and I cant work well with people watching me =) but please review Thanx Peace 


	10. running into bryon again

OK chapter 10? I think, anyway you know who I own and who I don't own. If you don't its in the first chapter. Anyway this chapter is gonna be dumb and kinda short but I needed to write something to get my mind working again. Please R&R. Thanx.  
  
  
  
Once they got back to the Curtis house and got Sabrina cleaned up she was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of water Soda had brought to her.  
  
"Are you sure your gonna be ok?" Pony asked softly, Rina was still shaking a bit. She nodded and smiled again.  
  
"Yea I'll be fine, thanks to you guys." She replied and Pony grinned.  
  
"So Pony when did you and Cathy hook up, I thought she was with Douglas." Mark said from his seat next to Rina. Pony blushed a little.  
  
"Well after Bryon broke up with her I say her at school and we started talking, and we just kinda got together." Mark nodded.  
  
"That's cool, but I'm warning you she can't cook." Mark added laughing. (A/N that part was from the Movie BTW)  
  
They sat around talking for a while before Mark stood up and stretched.  
  
"Well come on Kitten we need to be heading home." Sabrina nodded and stood up.  
  
"Why exactly does he call you kitten?" Soda asked taking her glass as she stood up. Rina blushed and shook her head.  
  
"I can't tell it's embarrassing." Mark laughed softly and put an arm around her.  
  
"Because if she falls asleep on the couch or something, when she wakes up she does a little cat stretch and makes this purring sound when she's waking up. It just reminds me of a kitten." Sabrina blushed. (A/N I really do wake up like that its sad)  
  
"Well come on mark like you said we need to be going." Marks grinned and nodded.  
  
"Ok let's go." He replied as they waved goodbye to Pony and Soda and walked out the door.  
  
"Mark you didn't have to tell them about the cats stretch." Sabrina said punching him playfully. Mark laughed and reached out to tickle her but she ran off.  
  
"Ha you missed me." She yelled over her shoulder before tripping and running into a guy knocking them both to the ground. Mark ran over to them and helped Rina up before reaching out to the guy.  
  
"You ok?" He asked as the guy looked up at him.  
  
"Bryon?"  
  
  
  
  
  
OK stopping there. They run into each other a lot don't they?? Hehe anyway please review. Thanx Peace 


	11. No title

OMG I have been re-reading this and I just realized how crappy I've been writing this, and how long its been since I updated I am SOOOOOOO sorry about the wait, but I am gonna try to give you all better chapters now.

"Hey mark." Bryon said standing up and brushing himself off, mark grinned, at least Bryon was actually talking to him now.

"So how ya been buddy?" Mark asked hoping Bryon would finally forgive him

"Ok, look I gotta go can we talk about this later?" Bryon asked avoiding eye contact, mark sighed and nodded as Bryon left again.

"Mark I'm sorry…" Rina said softly and mark nodded

"Its not your fault…lets just go back to your house," he said quietly and Rina nodded as he started off without her.

Once back at the house mark said nothing but continued back to his room shutting the door and flopping down in the bed, Rina sighed and sat on the arm of the couch no longer knowing what to do anymore.

*Back at Bryon's*

Bryon sighed and sat on the couch and turned on the TV, Why couldn't he just forgive mark? Sure they had some rough times, but what best friends didn't? And that's never stopped them from getting through any problems before. He sighed once again and looked over at a picture his mom kept of him and Mark when they were younger. He smiled slightly at the memories as his mom came in.

"Hi honey, home so early?" She asked going straight to the kitchen to fix dinner.

"Yea…ran into mark earlier…" Bryon said going in to help out.

"Oh really? Have you two made up yet?" She asked cheerfully and he smile faded as Bryon shook his head

"I just don't know if I'm ready to forgive him yet ma." Mrs. Douglas shook her head.

"Bryon he's your best friend, might as well be your brother, and I know you miss having him around, I think you should try talking to him, and forgive him cause you know its hurting you to ignore him like this." Bryon nodded slowly, his mom always knew just what to say.

"Thanks ma, I'll go see him tomorrow."

Ok I am SOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that chapter sucked. I said I'd make the chapters better and I don't know what the hell is wrong with me but all my writing sucks lately…anyway please review.


	12. Talking with bryon again

ME AGAIN!!!!! Did ya miss me? Don't deny it I know you did. Anyway I don't wanna give sissy another heart attack cause I haven't updated since the first time I went to visit her and here I am just back from my 2nd trip. Lol anyway, Yea I finally looked it up in Tex, and watched the movie and I'm just gonna pretend that mark didn't die cause I cried when he did. Anywho…this chapter probably wont be very long…I'm just watching an old tape of the Rock and Chris Jericho having a rhyming contest lol.  Anyway here's my crappy chapter just to let you all know I haven't died yet.

*Mark*

I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast and walked into the kitchen to find Rina still in her Pajamas and leaning over the Stove trying to keep the food from burning. I grinned and walked up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her cheek

"Morning Mark…breakfast should be ready soon." She said smiling brightly as she began to turn the heat off on the stove and fix 2 plates for us.

"Smells great, just like you." I said kissing her neck playfully as she shivered

"Don't do that it tickles." I said swatting my shoulder as she went to the table and set the plates down, sitting behind one of them and waiting for me to sit before beginning her breakfast. ((A/N That's my step dads' rule…everyone has to be seated before anyone eats lol))

"I hope it taste ok…you've been cooking for me since you got here." ((Another A/N Lets just say Marks been there a couple of weeks…and I don't care how my chapters are I can fix it but there needs to be some time between the time they met and now))

"Well it taste great…I may have to let you cook more often." I said smirking and she laughed

"Thanks…its actually kinda nice having someone to cook for." She replied, as there was a knock on the door. She got up and wiped her mouth.

"I got it." She answered the phone and sounded a little surprised by who was there. I cocked an eyebrow and looked around the corner as She came back with Bryon.

"Hey Bry…" I said curiously 

"Hey Mark…can we talk for a minute?" I looked at Rina and she nodded before going to her room to get dressed while we talked.

"So what's on your mind?" I asked as he sat across from me and sighed.

"I've been thinking…and I talked to Mom…and I realize that I've been a real ass the last couple of weeks. I mean, your back in town and you try talking to me and I just blew you off kinda like I did when I was dating Cathy and kept ignoring you. And I wanted to come by and tell you…I'm sorry." I cocked an eyebrow again

"Really?" he nodded and I nodded in thought.

"Bry…I know this is the whole reason I came back home, to have you forgive me and all…But the way you've been acting towards me, how do I know that your serious about this?" ((A/N Does this sound like Marks trying to hook up with Bryon? Cause that's not how it's meant))

"Mark buddy I'm serious…I know what you did was wrong. But you seemed really sincere about changing when you came back."

"Can I think about it…and get back to you this afternoon?" I asked cautiously, Still unsure of his sudden change in behavior 

"Yea…sure buddy, take your time. I'll see you later…" he said standing back up. I stood as well and walked with him to the door, nodding goodbye as he left and I shut the door after him.

"Hey mark how'd it go?" Rina asked coming out of the bedroom I shrugged and slumped down on the couch  

"He said he was sorry for the way he'd been acting. I don't get it though…he was acting so cold yesterday and now showing up at the house today…Gosh we sound like a couple going through a breakup…" I said shaking my head and she laughed again sitting next to me  
  


"Mark your not dating Bryon…he's just your best friend, now please stop worry about it so much and relax. Your going to drive yourself insane worrying so much. Everything will be fine between you and Bryon I promise." I smiled slightly and draped an arm around her shoulder, kissing the top of her head.

"I hope so kitten…"

Ok stopping there cause if I don't I will never go to bed. Lol anyway please review! I love you all and I hope this didn't suck too bad. Until next time!

Peace

~Rina~


End file.
